Crashed sonourge
by IAmKekke
Summary: Scourge the hedgehog is let out of prison. Running in the forest where he will see his life change. Based on the song: Crashed by Chris Daughtry


A green blur rushed through the forest, almost blending in in the green nature. He was free. Finally.

After Fiona and the wimps she called "team mates" busted him out of prison, he took a run for it and left a track of dust behind him. He didn't know if Fiona where to go and search for him or let him be. But it doesn't matter. Because he was miles away from those so-called mates and nothing's in his way.

But he sure was glad over that he took the time to change back in to his old clothes because the wind was hitting him pretty hard in this speed but the sunglasses where doing a great job with protecting his eyes.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound._  
><em>Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and<em>  
><em>didn't know that I was going down.<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah.<em>  
><em>Where I've been, well it's all a blur.<em>  
><em>What I was looking for, I'm not sure.<em>  
><em>Too late and didn't see it coming.<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah.<em>

But what were to happen now? The thought of going back to his old castle was just ridiculous. For the matter of fact, it actually made Scourge chuckle and close his eyes just for some seconds. BAM!

Scourge flew back and crashed in to the ground and slid with his back, leaving a deep track in the dirt. What the HELL was that? He stood up and scanned the area for whatever he was going to kill with his bare hands. Then his eyes noticed something.

_Then I crashed into you_  
><em>And I went up in flames<em>  
><em>Could've been the death of me<em>  
><em>But then you breathed your breath in me<em>  
><em>Then I crashed into you<em>  
><em>Like a runaway train<em>  
><em>You will consume me<em>  
><em>But, I can't walk away<em>

Something with a color that didn't fit in the environment. Blue. Ever seen a blue tree or bush? Well Scourge certainly hasn't. But of course, this blue always had to ruin something when he had the chance. "Oy! Watch were ya going next time, will ya?" He said in annoyance. But Scourge's frown slowly turned into a smirk as the hedgehog in front of him spun around, a little too fast, stumbling backwards landing on his butt. He could only chuckle at the sight. The hero's eyes looked like they were to plop out any time soon, and the mouth could probably fit a whole apple.

But as entertaining the sight was, it was getting pretty annoying. Scourge took a step to the left, noticing that Sonic's gaze didn't follow him. He shrugged and walked so he was only a couple of feet away, then he flopped down on the ground, sitting Indian-style across from the blue berry. Soon the green eyelids started to slid over the blue eyes and as the completely closed, Scourge was pushed down feeling a tight grasp holding down his wrist's to the dirty ground.

_Some how I couldn't stop myself_  
><em>Just wanted to know how it felt<em>  
><em>Too strong I couldn't hold on Yeahh, Yeahh<em>  
><em>Now I'm just tryin to make some sense<em>  
><em>Out of how and why this happened<em>  
><em>Where were headed, there's just no knowin Yeahh, Yeahh<em>

"What the Hell are you doing here, Scourge!" Sonic screamed out in a rather worried tone then angry. "Oh nothing much. Just hangin' around, meeting up with some old friends WHAT THE HELL TO YA THINK I'M DOING!" The sarcasm in his voice gave Sonic an annoyed look in his eyes. Annoyed? Am I annoying HIM? Pfft…

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened if the Freedom fighters found you?" Sonic's voice was now down in complete worry and this made Scourge confused. "But... YOU found me. What's the difference?" Silence.

_And then I crashed into you_  
><em>And I went up in flames<em>  
><em>Could've been the death of me<em>  
><em>But then you breathed your breath in me<em>  
><em>Then I crashed into you<em>  
><em>Like a runaway train<em>  
><em>You will consume me<em>  
><em>But, I can't walk away<em>

Scourge felt Sonic loosing his grip around his wrist's a little. He could easily kick the hero off of him, but something was wrong here and he wanted to se were things led to. "Sonic…" he whispered out. Afraid of saying it any louder. Sonic's eyes closed as the warm breath that came from the hedgehog underneath him hit his face. Oh yes, they're THAT close. Re-opening his eyes, seeing Scourge staring at him. His head fell down, leaning his forehead against Scourge's. "Scourge, I-" he was cut out by Scourge brushing his lips against his. After a few kisses, they crushed their lips together, molding them perfectly to each other.

_From your face, your eyes_  
><em>Are burning into me<em>  
><em>You saved me, you gave me<em>  
><em>Just what I need<em>  
><em>Ohh, just what I need<em>

As sweet sensation was, they didn't dare to moan. Afraid if they did, they would be pulled away. Away from each other. But the annoying need for air soon came and they forcefully pulled away, leave a line of drool between the two.

Opening their eyes, blue meeting green. Water meeting forest.

Afraid of moving. Afraid to speak. The moment couldn't be ruined, so the couple stayed in silence, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Knowing that they didn't have to speak, nor move. Just watch.

_And then I crashed into you_  
><em>And I went up in flames<em>  
><em>Could've been the death of me<em>  
><em>But then you breathed your breath in me<em>  
><em>Then I crashed into you<em>  
><em>Like a runaway train<em>  
><em>You will consume me<em>  
><em>But, I can't walk away<em>

**A forest need water to survive.**

_And then I crashed into you_

_And then I crashed into you_

_And then I crashed into you_  
><em>And then I crashed into you<em>  
><em>And I crashed into you<em>

_Like a runaway train_  
><em>You will consume me<em>  
><em>But I can't walk away<em>


End file.
